Stolen Cookie
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: AU:: Oh-no! Someone stole a cookie from the daycare! ONESHOT, NxM


**Title: **Stolen Cookie  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **T  
**Category: **General/Crime (childish crime)  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **_-cough-_ Yeah, right...  
**Summary: **:AU: Oh-no! Someone stole a cooke at the daycare! ONESHOT, NxM

**Notes: **OCCness will be presented here. D8 (_-le gasp-_) Ages; five

* * *

**T**oday was a beautiful day--no gorgeous! Well, it was too beautiful for words, as Mikan Sakura would say. She was swinging on a chained swingset while giggling. Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, was swinging beside her with a small smile. It's rare to see that smile from the impassive girl.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said and pushed her legs back to swing back. "Don't you think it's beautiful out today?" Hotaru gazed at the sky; it was baby-blue with no cloud to make it as blemish. She nodded quietly, squinting her eyes when she spotted the sun.

The daycare assistant came to the backyard and saw twelve children roaming around. She clapped her hands lightly and softly yelled, "Children! Time for snack!" A bunch of children heard that and started to head over to the house. Mikan and Hotaru jumped off the swingset, creating an attempt at killing themselves--yet they survived. They both ran together to the house, where all the other children were at.

"Yuu had brought some snacks in today, so let's all go inside and eat them," the woman said gently and led the children inside. While all the children were gathered into a group, Mikan had her foot crushed by none other than, Natsume Hyuuga. She whimpered when she felt her foot being crushed by his. "Ouch!" she cried.

Her eyebrows made a perfect 'V' and an untasteful frown was on her lips. "You could at least apologize, Natsume!" Mikan yelled who caught the attention of the ruby-eyed boy. He turned his head to look at her and stuck out his tongue. He mumbled a quick 'baka' under his breath and continued where he was going; inside the building.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the back of Natsume's head and crossed her arms over her flat chest. She stomped into the house, sulking that her foot still hurt. "What's wrong, Mikan?" the woman asked and bent down to Mikan's level.

Mikan quickly glanced to spot Natsume eating his snack and said, "Natsume squished my foot." Mikan lifted her foot and showed the teacher her foot that was wearing a shoe. The assistant pondered for a bit. "Are you able to walk?" the assistant. Mikan nodded her head with her big, puppy-eyes looking adorably at the assistant. The teacher laughed and pointed to Natsume, clearly saying that Mikan had to sit with him (she was unable to look at Mikan's puppy-dog eyes any further).

That's right. Mikan had to unfortunately sit with Natsume--the one who's a big meanie in Mikan's eyes.

Walking very slowly, Mikan glanced at all the other children in the room that were eating their snack happily. She licked her lips at the sight of chocolate-chip cookies and they were homemade too! She came to the small table that Natsume was sitting at and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked and started chugging his cup of milk down his throat. He placed the empty cup to the table again and said, "What are you doing here, I mean."

Mikan nodded and said, "I was assigned to sit here with you." A cookie, a glass of milk and a napkin were placed in front of her. "Is that a problem?" Mikan blinked.

Natsume quickly glanced at her cookie; they were amazing. He needed at least another cookie. Just _one_ more. His hand that was under the table slowly made its way to her cookie but it was snatched by Mikan's hand and was quickly eaten. Natsume inwardly sulked that she was eating the cookie that he was going to _steal_.

The girl brought the plastic cup to her lips, unaware that Natsume was glaring at her, and started to drink her milk. The daycare assistant spoke up, "OK, everyone say 'thank you' to Yuu for bringing that delicious snack in." Everyone in unison said, "Thank you."

Yuu nodded happily and continued to nibble the rest of his cookie. The assistant clapped, "To those who are done eating, you may resume playing outside." Nearly twelve children went out to the backyard with the daycare assistant behind. Yuu sipped the rest of his milk and joined the rest of the children that were playing outside. The daycare assistant came back inside and said, "Mikan, can you throw away the garbage for me? Thank you."

Mikan began picking up cups and placed them on top of each other; good thing they were plastic. She picked up the used napkins and stuffed them inside the cups. She started heading inside the kitchen, where the trash can was located at.

But someone was doing something naughty in there. Mikan caught Natsume stealing a cookie from a small cookie jar that Yuu brought in. Mikan gasped, "You stealer!"

Natsume held onto the cookie and smelt the warm, enchanting scent of homebaked cookies. Mikan quickly threw the garbage in the trash can and ran to the daycare assistant that was outside, who was watching the children as they played. "Teacher, teacher!" Mikan yelled.

Swiftly, Natsume grabbed onto Mikan and pulled her back to his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Don't be a tattletell, polka-dotted panty girl." Mikan's breath was hitched in her throat and she remembered what kind of undergarments she was wearing.

She started kicking, desperate to be set free. "You pervert!" Mikan screamed and started throwing her arms in random places. "Let me go! Urgh, teacher!"

The daycare assistant came into the dining room and saw Natsume hugging Mikan from behind. She thought one thing: _adorable_. "Hold on, let me get a camera," the assistant said and rushed out of the room to search for a camera.

Mikan blinked a couple of times before realizing that Natsume was, indeed, hugging her from behind. "Let me go, you pervert!" Mikan yelled and tried to escape again. She grunted and tried squeeze her body through the clutches of the boy who was holding her.

Soon, the daycare assistant came into the room with a digital camera. Natsume was still hugging Mikan from behind and Mikan was still trying to escape. "OK, smile!" The assistant said cheerfully and took the picture.

"Teacher!" Mikan said. The assistant looked at Mikan, holding the camera under her chin. "Natsume stole a cookie from Yuu's jar!"

The daycare assistant looked at Natsume who looked like he hugged Mikan tighter. She quirked a brow and asked, "Is that true, Natsume?" The assistant bent her knees and came down to the two children's height. "I won't be mad with you, Natsume. I just want to know if you took one or not without permission."

Natsume sighed. "I didn't," Natsume said and nudged his head towards Mikan. "She did, though." Mikan's mouth nearly dropped to the ground when she heard it.

"Is that true, Mikan?" The assistant asked and waited for the young girl's reply. Apparently, that young girl was still trying to comprehend what was happening here. Then after a while, Mikan viciously shook her head 'no.'

"Natsume stole the cookie, I saw him!" Mikan yelled and felt Natsume tighten his embrace around her. "Now he's trying to squeeze the life out of me!"

A cry was heard from a distance, saying, "Ow! I think I sprained my ankle!" The daycare assistant heard it and looked back to Mikan and Natsume. "We'll handle this situation later," she said and walked out of the dining room to head over to the backyard.

Natsume let Mikan go when the teacher left. Mikan put a hand on her chest and started panting like someone was trying to drown her. "What was that for?!" Mikan yelled after she regained her composure. "You didn't need to squeeze my life out of my body!"

He made no reply but just bit the cookie that has been in his hand the whole time. He leaned against the dining room's doorway and continued to stuff the cookie inside his mouth. "Why did you lie to the teacher?!" Mikan asked and pointed an accusing finger at him.

A quick rolling of his shoulders like a shrug and he stuffed the rest of his cookie inside his mouth. He wiped his face to destroy the evidence that he was eating a cookie and the teacher came back in with a child beside her. She sat the child on a chair and told him to wait.

"OK, I just want to know the truth, who took the cookie?" the woman asked while rubbing her temples. She may not have enough patience than she thought. Mikan pointed to Natsume and said, "He did it!" Natsume just pointed back at Mikan, refusing to say anything or _swallow anything._

The daycare assistant groaned and continued to rub her temples. Natsume lifted his index finger as if saying, 'hold on' and took Mikan by the wrist. He pulled her into the kitchen and made sure no one could see them. That's when it happened.

His mouth was pressed against hers and his tongue that held the food was being shoved into her mouth. Natsume made sure that every crumb of the pre-devoured cookie was in her mouth. When he knew the food was out of his mouth, he removed his lips from her.

Mikan felt something in her mouth and it was the pre-devoured cookie. She was gagging on the food and ran to the trash can to spit it out. But when Mikan was in the process of spitting the food out, the daycare assistant was there to witness the scene. "Mikan, you didn't have to lie to me," the woman said. "Natsume, here, could've been playing outside but you just had to do something like this."

Mikan blinked her wide-open eyes and saw Natsume was standing beside the teacher. He smirked that he got his way. Mikan just could've killed him on the spot. "Mikan, ten minutes in the corner of the wall," the assistant said and pointed to a specific corner.

Slouching, Mikan walked sluggishly to the destinated corner. Before the assistant came to tend the child's ankle, Mikan looked over at Natsume. He was still wearing that smug smirk and then he winked playfully at her.

Both of them stole something from each other. Natsume stole Mikan's first kiss and Mikan stole Natsume's five-years old heart. It's a win-win situation. ...Slightly.

* * *

**A/N: **That was quick. I never expected to write this until maybe next month. But I have one day left in my calender before it hits June--the most busiest month of this year. D8 Well, I feel like I went totally childish. I'm aware I'm still a kid myself--until July, I'll turn into a teenager then. But I feel like I've gone more childish.

Now give me your cookies.

- Etsuko O. Daikama (-_cough 'em up, not literally_-)


End file.
